we_happy_fewfandomcom-20200222-history
Cellar
Cellars are underground basements located throughout the Garden District in Wellington Wells. Each cellar contain different kinds of valueable items, if the player wishes to gather them. Variations There are three kinds of cellars found in the Garden District, though they'll only be labelled as either Cellar or Root Cellar, the player will know what kind of cellar it is depending on how the entrance is set up. Two of the cellars have the same layout while the third is far smaller. The items found in cellars are not randomly generated. Headboy Cellar The entrance to this cellar will be guarded by two headboys and the door will require a lockpick to be opened with. No matter what skill the player has, the noise coming out from picking the lock will always be very loud. This cellar contains four headboys patrolling the area. One by the main corridor, one in the room to the right and two on the upper level by the barrels. The player is able to crouch and sneak under the barrels Loot/Container * 45 RPM Record * Chest * Crate * 2x Empty Pill Bottle * Light Bulb * Potato * 2x Power Cells * Rubbish Bin * Sandwich * Toolbox Plague Cellar The entrance to this cellar will be wide open for the player to enter through, though this cellar will contain six plague wastrels, it's best to be equipped with a torch or two as a way to keep them at bay before killing them. This cellar also has a secret, by pushing all of the three buttons on the walls (One by the barrels, one by the wall next to the staircase and the one in the other room) within 11 seconds, a hidden wall will open up revealing a chest and The "Winning Argument" Once exiting this cellar, three headboys will have spawned close to the entrance, immediately causing a fight if they notice the player. Loot/Containers * 5x Antiseptics * 2x Chests * 2x Cloth Scrap * 4x Duct Tape * 2x Empty Pill Bottle * 2x Lily Bulb * Lockpick * Rotten Apple * 3x Rotten Mushroom * 2x Rubbing Alcohol * Scotch * 5x Shredded Raincoat * 3x Sovereigns * Tea Cup * Workbench Upgrade Kit * 2x Yam Root Cellar The entrance to this cellar will be wide open for the player to enter through. Once inside, the cellar will be in complete darkness, requiring the player to have a torch in hand to search around. There are three wired traps in the cellar, one by the front porch, one on the left and one on the right, the player can throw rocks and bottles found within the first corridor to blow them up from a safe distance. By the fallen over bookcase to the left is a hidden chest inside of the wall, the player will need a lockpick to open it up. Loot/Container * Big Splinter * Chest (Hidden) * Lily Bulb * Phenocycline Jab * 2x Power Cell * Raw Meat (Rat) * 4x Scotch * Toasted Chicory * Yam Gallery Cellar.png|Cellar. RootCellar.png|Root Cellar. HooliganCellar.png CellarBarrel.png PlagueCellar.png|Plague Cellar. CellarChest.png|Root Cellar chest. Category:Locations